Users who deal with music content sometimes need to adapt the length of the music to a given duration which may be longer than the original duration. For example, users may need to adapt music to fit the length of a video segment or a played scene on stage. Current approaches tend to create multiple, repetitive loop segments when prolonging music content. If a song's duration is extended by a multiple of its original duration, these repetitions become highly noticeable to listeners which, in turn, can leave a perception that the audio recording was of a lower quality. In addition, there is no guarantee that the repetitions will present the song's original material in a manner that preserves the music creator's intent. That is, the new extended version of the song may sound markedly different than the original version. While it is possible to use a brute force approach to attempt to avoid repetitions, the runtime complexity is extremely high, thus making a brute force approach unfeasible in practice.